Love Like This
by spilled blue ink
Summary: Best friends, they were Inseparable from day one. Until, High School tore them apart. Now, at the start of senior year, one of them wants to start all over and forget the past. But, what happens when Love and Jealousy comes into the picture? Niley.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

I groaned in annoyance, for what seemed like the thousandth time in the day, "Nick, what the hell do you want now?" I spat, slamming my locker shut and turning around to face him.

"You," He said, and I had an insane urge to wipe the stupid smirk right off his face.

"Ugh," I scowled, and then started to walk away, figuring there was no use talking to him.

"Hey! Wait!" He called out, after a second, having no problem catching up to meet my pace.

"Go away!" I said, seriously annoyed now.

"Miley, cant you at least hear me out?" He asked, sounding almost desperate now.

"Fine," I said, finally stopping, "You got 2 minutes." I spat, and crossed my arms in front of him.

"Look, I was wondering if maybe you could, uh, come over to my place today?" He sounded hopeful.

"Nope, sorry" I simply said, and started walking again.

"Aw, C'mon! That's not fair!" I heard him say behind me.

I rolled my eyes, and kept walking. Over to my next class.

"Please, Miles. Just for old times sake," He said, catching up with me again.

He just _had _the 'for old times sake' card, didn't he? Ugh, smart ass. "Fine," I replied, and his face lit up.

"But, there's one condition." I continued, making him raise his eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Once I come over to your house, you'll stop following me around like stalkers, and leave me alone, got it?" I said, firmly. I knew he probably wouldn't agree, but hey! There's no harm in trying.

He thought for a moment, and then his lips curved up into a smile, "Sure, sure" And with that, he walked away, triumphant.

**-x-**

Now, I don't know how, or honestly why I'm standing here outside this door again, I thought I'd never be back here again. Ever. Not after what happened…

But, point is, that I, Miley Stewart, am standing outside my ex- _best friend, _Nick Grays house again.

Now, if you are wondering why I'm dreading going to his house so much, then I'll tell you. Lets start from the beginning, Nick and I were best friends ever since the first grade, we were practically inseparable, well.. until high school came along.

It was freshmen year, when Nick made some 'new' friends and started to hang with the wrong group of people. It was only a matter of time until he started becoming like them, too. He started staying out late past his curfew, started smoking and worst of all, he broke his promise.

The promise he and I, both made when we turned eleven, The promise to resist temptation and stay pure until marriage. And to top it off, he didn't even loose his virginity to someone he loved. Just some girl who he hooked up with.

He changed completely, he forgot all about his old friends, he started disrespecting his parents, he started using girls as some kind of tool, and he turned into this complete jackass.

I , of course, was worried by his condition, as was his family and his _true_ friends. So I confronted him, asked him why he was behaving like a complete asshole. But, the side of Nick I saw that day completely baffled me….

"_Nick," fifteen year old Miley sighed, "What the hell is wrong with you these days?" She finally asked the question that had been burning in her throat for so long._

_Nick rolled his eyes, he'd heard this too many times, "Please don't tell me you're here to give me one of your stupid lectures again."_

"_See! This is what I'm talking about! What is wrong with you? Have you ever even thought about how your hurting your family by acting like this? Or, how your hurting you friends? How your hurting me?" She said, her voice cracking slightly towards the end._

_Nick clenched his jaw, but didn't answer._

"_Its like I don't even know you anymore!" She cried, frustrated "Your stupid new friends have changed you completely Nick! And I don't like that!"_

_This seemed to have done the trick, "Will you shut up? And not a word about my friends. You don't even know them." He spat, almost angrily._

"_Nick, I'm your friend, too. Your best friend!" Miley said, desperately trying to talk some sense in him._

"_Oh, yeah? If you really were a true friend you'd actually butt out and mind your own fucking business for once!" He spat, his tone was acidic._

"_You know what? Forget it! I'm sick of putting up with all your shit. Call me when the old Nick, my best friend comes back!" She hissed, and stormed out of the door._

After that, we didn't really ever talk to each other again. I moved on, and so did he. I still saw him in school everyday, though. Sitting with his new 'friends' and girlfriends that kept changing every two weeks.

I tried not to think about it too much, and I was succeeding at it, too! Until, well.. somewhere in the beginning of senior year, a week ago to be precise, he suddenly decides to walk back into my life.

Only, this time.. he didn't want me back as a friend. He wanted me to be his _girlfriend_.

I was horrified, obviously. I had never thought about Nick _that _way, Never! And even if I did have a change of heart, I could never date him. I knew how much of a player Nick was, knowing him he would have me dumped and cheated on all within a week!

But, unfortunately, Nick likes a _challenge. _And that was when he started following me everywhere, like a stalker! It was annoying honestly, because its not like he was the same Nick I used to know anymore.

But, soon, It got too far. And I had to cave in, just to stop him from annoying me all day. So here I am, standing outside his house, wanting nothing more to run away.

I sighed and rang the doorbell, straightening out the curves on my skirt in the process.

_Breathe in, Breathe out and get this thing over with…_

In a few moments, the door was opened and revealed a curly haired boy grinning hugely.

"Hey! You came!" Nick said, eyeing me from the doorframe.

"Yeah, whatever.." I rolled my eyes, and walked inside. Taking a look around.

His house was almost exactly as I remembered it, It had the same elegant look to it like it had all those years ago.

"Where's everyone?" I asked, looking around. Nick might be a complete idiot, but his family was amazing! Especially his mom, Denise and his little brother, Frankie.

"Out," He muttered, shortly.

"Lets go up to my room." He suggested, and started walking up the stairs even before I had the chance the reply. Moron.

I followed him up to his room, It was almost the same as before, too. But, a lot messier? No surprise there.

"Make yourself comfortable," He said, walking over to his leather couch and scooping up all of his belongings from it and dumping them on the floor.

I took a seat on it, once he was done. And he joined me, sitting a bit too close, I might add…

"I'm so glad you came," He said, flashing me a smile.

I shrugged, "Whatever," My eyes scoped his room, and stopped at one particular picture frame.

It was a picture of Nick and I, from seventh grade. We both had our arms around each others waist, and were smiling huge underneath the LA sun. This surprised me, he still had that…?

"What are you staring at?" Nick asked, suddenly, as his eyes followed my gaze.

"Oh," I heard him say.

I looked back at him, and he looked uncomfortable. Like I saw something I wasn't supposed to see.

"You still have that?" I asked, not bothering to hide the surprise in my voice.

"I, uh, yeah.." He muttered, awkwardly.

I almost chuckled at his nervousness. But, then turned serious. My mind bolting back to more serious matters.

"So, tell me, why did you call me here?" I asked, in a strictly professional tone.

"To, you know, talk." He explained.

I rolled my eyes, "Then, talk."

"What? Can you blame me for wanting to see my best friend again?" He said, throwing his hands up, defensively.

"Correction, Ex best friend." I hissed.

"Aw, Mi, C'mon don't be like that!" He said, almost pleadingly.

I rolled my eyes again, and crossed my arms, and waited for him to explain himself.

"Look, I know I owe you an apology. And, I'm ready to do that. I'm sorry, Mi. I know I was a jerk, I shouldn't have just forgotten about my old friends, I just.. I'm sorry. I promise I wont do that ever again, just please. I don't want you to lose you." He said, his little speech almost touched me.

Seriously, should I give him another chance? I mean, everybody deserves a second chance right? And its Nick that we're talking about here…

"Miley, Please?" He plead, giving me one of his famous puppy dog pouts.

I bit my lip, "Fine," Causing him to start grinning, like he just won a million dollars or something.

"But," I continued, "We're not exactly best friends anymore… Just.. friends. Got it?" I stated, trying to get my point across that he couldn't just walk back into my life after everything and expect nothing to change.

"Okay," But then he smirked, "How about more than friends..?" He trailed off.

My expression turned horrified, Oh god. This is what I had been dreading all along..

"Yeah, about that… Listen Nick.." I started, not really sure of what to say.

"I'm really flattered that your interested in, um, being something more than friends with me but, Its just that.. I uh, I'm not dating these days." I lied, easily. Hoping he buys it.

His face fell, but then he quickly covered it with a smile. "Oh, no problem. Friends it is, then." He said, and extended his hand out to me.

I nodded, and shook his hand. "Good to know you understand."

He just smiled, cheekily. It reminded me of the old Nick, my best friend.

But, then I just shrugged it off and looked around his room once again. Searching for more pictures. But, that's not what I found at all…

My eyes landed on a small box, and a lighter next to it.

"Your gonna die," I stated, in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Excuse me?" Nick asked, obviously confused by my random statement.

"I said, your going to die, you moron." I said, through gritted teeth, "You think smoking makes you so fucking cool, don't you? It doesn't though, It just kills you." I finished, venting out all my anger.

Nick just looked at me, for a while. Trying to process all that. When he finally opened his mouth to speak, I cut him off.

"You know how bad smoking is, right? Your not supposed to do it!"I said, a bit more softly this time. Even though, he is kind of a douche, I still worry about his health. He _was _my best friend, after all.

"Don't sweat it, Mi," he said, "I already do a lot of things I'm not supposed to, so its no big deal." He winked at me, towards the end.

That did it. 'Fine, whatever. Go die, for all I care." I said, getting up. I knew it was a mistake coming here.

He got up, too. Startled by my sudden movement. "Aw, miles. Don't leave." He plead.

I just ignored him, and walked to his door. If he's going to be a total idiot and rot his lungs, then fine. I don't care.

"Miles," He begged, "Please. Don't leave. I'll quit smoking, I promise. Just, stay." He said, he sounded like he actually meant it.

This surprised me, I stopped and turned out to see him looking like I just killed his puppy. "You'll quit?" I asked, not sure if I had heard correctly.

"Yeah, I will. Promise." He said, moving closer to me and putting his both his hands on my shoulders.

Wow, "Okay, I'll let you off the hook this one time" I smiled, and he pulled me into a hug. The first one in years.

When, we pulled apart. He smiled at me. And, somehow, I could see the old Nick, my best friend, in him again. Like, he never even left. And that was all I could ever ask for. Welcome back Nick.

**Possible new story? Ahh, This idea just randomly popped in my head and I decided to type it up. Leave me a review, and tell me whether I should continue or not? :) **

**xoxo**


End file.
